Good Guys
by Cuno
Summary: A song-fic on the fighting the GW boys have to do. Mainly stars Duo-chan, and my own character, Relana. Yes, Relana. Don't ask, or read 'Deceiving Appearances'. Tee hee, self-promo, and oh so shameless. NEwayz, no more rambling! As always, R/R!! ^-^


"Duo, hit them now!" Relana yelled, maneuvering Kamikaze into position. Duo responded by blowing up the OZ pilots in front of Relana. Relana shook with anger. The OZ pilots had attacked a defenseless town in the L3 colony, with no provocation. Before Relana, Duo, and their fellow Gundams could get there, many innocent lives had been lost.  
  
"I HATE this!" Relana screamed into the comm. "They had no chance!" She started swearing in Japanese.   
  
"'Lana, calm down! We've got them!" Quatre replied, fighting to stay calm. The brutality of this attack had sickened him.   
  
"Let's go home." Heero said. Slowly, they followed him, back to their base on Earth.  
  
(You dream a dream, But you never wake it. You're so afraid, But the dream is over.)  
  
Relana stormed into the base, her green eyes flashing furiously. Her twin sister, Relena Peacecraft, looked up in alarm.  
  
"Relana? What is it?" She looked anxiously at Heero, who had come up behind Relana.  
  
"OZ! They attacked a defenseless town, and it's this war. I HATE it! And it's all my fault. They're trying to draw me out, ever since they found out I was your twin, Relena." Relana threw herself onto the couch. Her eyes flashed. "They won't find me, though. I won't give up that easily!"  
  
(Open your eyes and you'll see, Daydreaming won't conquer me. Won't conquer me. No, it won't conquer me, yeah.)  
  
"And we won't let them either." Duo said, coming up in time to hear Relana's last comment.  
  
"It is just senseless killing." Wufei put in. He looked weary, as did them all. OZ had been attacking colonies day and night for months now. The Gundam pilots were getting almost no sleep.   
  
Trowa dropped onto the chair across the room. He rested his head on the back, and sighed. Duo sat next to Relana, and Wufei went to his room. Heero paced back and forth. Quatre shook his head, and went to his room, too.  
  
"We're supposed to be the good guys, but sometimes it seems we're just dreaming." Relena said softly.  
  
('Cause only the good guys can get what they're coming for. And all of the dreamers must take what's apart. Only of the good guys receive what they came here for. And all of you dreamers will leave with a broken heart.)  
  
"I know. It's horrible, and sometimes I just want the fighting to stop." Relana stood up and walked to her room, shoulders slumped.  
  
"I've never seen her this upset." Duo sighed. "It's affecting us all, this endless fighting." Trowa nodded in agreement.  
  
"Try to get some sleep." Relena said, rising. "You don't know when next you'll be called out." She disappeared into the room she shared with Relana. Inside, they heard her talking softly, then Relana's angry replies. Trowa and Heero headed to their respective rooms.  
  
  
Relana paced the floor in the early morning light, her whole body tense. She was angry, restless, and frustrated.  
  
"It seems like every time we defeat one group, another pops up! Sometimes I feel like none of it's worth it."  
  
"Face reality, 'Lana. We just have to keep fighting." Duo replied wearily from behind her, making Relana jump.  
  
(Reality. You'd better face it. Your blood is red. Wouldn't like to taste it. Open your eyes and you'll see, Daydreaming won't conquer me. Won't conquer me. No, it won't conquer me, yeah)  
  
He put his arms around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I know, Duo, I know. But, it just seems so pointless. Just endless war."   
  
"That's the way OZ is, 'Lana. We'll beat them, I know it. They NEED to be beaten." He said fiercely. He had a personal debt to pay with OZ; they had murdered the first girl he had ever loved.   
  
"I wish Meg were here. She would know what to do." Relana sighed.  
  
"You know it was safer for her to take the children and hide. At least until OZ is defeated."  
  
"Sometimes, it's like we're not good guys at all." Relana mirrored her sister's statement.  
  
('Cause only the good guys can get what they're coming for. And all of the dreamers must take what's apart. Only the good guys receive what they came here for. And all of you dreamers will leave with a broken heart. Good guys, good guys, good guys, good guys, good guys……)  
  
"I want it all to stop. Just go away. So many people killed by OZ…."  
  
"Relana, I've never heard you like this. You're not a quitter, so stop acting like it. Think of how many others will be killed if we give up now." Duo snapped, afraid for Relana. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I'm no quitter, Duo Maxwell. Don't ever call me one again." Her voice was low and steady; she was getting angry again.   
  
('Cause only the good guys can get what they're coming for. And all of the dreamers must take what's apart. Only the good guys receive what they came here for. And all of you dreamers will leave with a broken heart.)  
  
Relana pulled free of Duo's arms. She turned and headed for the door.  
  
"I won't give up, but I still wish this war would end. Good guys aren't supposed to go through this."  
  
(Only the good guys, Can get what they're coming for. All of the dreamers, Must take what's apart. Only the good guys, Receive what they came here for. And all of you dreamers, Will leave with a broken heart.)  
  
"I guess I'm just a dreamer." Relana finished, so softly Duo had to strain to hear. "Just a dreamer with a broken heart."  
  
  
So, what didja think? Was it good, bad, indifferent? If you're wondering, Relana and Kamikaze are characters from my fic 'Deceiving Appearances'. That's not needed to understand this, but feel free to read it! The song is 'Good Guys' by Aqua. It just seemed to fit, ya know? NEwayz, I will stop rambling. I hope you enjoyed my first GW song-fic  



End file.
